


Pills (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by deliriouscharms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouscharms/pseuds/deliriouscharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two young boys.<br/>One with a big amount of friends.<br/>The other one with none.<br/>One is living.<br/>The other one surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters in life.
> 
> Hope you like it xo

-Harry-

 

 

I watch the boy from across the cafeteria. His small frame dodging the other students. He sits at the table in the corner, alone, everyday.  
He has this problem, which I learned from observing him for a few weeks. He does this thing where he checks around to see if anyone is paying attention to him, then pulls something out of his backpack, it making a slight rattling noise that I can hear from where I'm sitting. Then he twists the container, takes a few of whatever was in the container then quickly swallows it.

 

"Harry?" Liam waves a hand in front of my face. I hum in response. "What's going on?" He asks. I say nothing and glance at the boy in the corner. Liam, Zayn and Niall all follow my gaze, they turn back and look at me with weird looks on their faces.

"That loser?" Liam scoffs.

"He's a druggie!" Zayn exclaims only loud enough for just us to hear.

"Yeah and he's an attention seeker. Did you see his cuts?" Niall jumps into the new found conversation about the boy in the corner. I shrug and look down at my food that I have not touched. What the boys don't know is that I also cut. I look back up at the boy in the corner and he's doing the same thing, but this time he drops the container.

Blue pills spill on the ground beneath him, causing a loud rattling sound. People are staring at him and whispering about his 'drug' addiction. I see one roll to my feet. I pick it up and examine it. It's paroxetine hydro chloride, 30mg's. More known as 'Paxil', an anti depressant. Causes nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, feeling unsteady, loss of coordination and etc. Anti depressant, huh?

 

"Told you he was a druggie." Zayn pipes up.

"Shut up, mate." I elbow him as Louis sees me holding and examining the blue pill. I smile, I don't know why. It may have turned out as a smirk. I have that problem.

"I- uh, Can I- Just get that back?" He says once he reaches the table. I study his face. He has bright blue eyes, a fringe, perfect cheekbones and tanned skin.

"What's your name?" I ask him once I hand him his blue pill.

"Louis.." He shyly mumbles.

"I'm Harry, care to sit with us?" I offer Louis. I hear the three other boys quietly groan. I turn around and shoot them a warning look.

"Sure, I just got to go get my stuff." Louis tells me and goes to his table in the corner.

 

"I'm going, I don't want to be seen with that." Liam scoffs and walks away, Niall and Zayn following. I sigh and watch Louis as he walks back with his stuff and sits across from me, where Niall was previously sitting.

"Wh-where did they go?" He asks me. I shrug and pick up a fry, touching my meal for the first time. I look at his food and see that there's a very little that he had eaten.

 

The bell rings after half an hour of awkward silence between me and Louis

"Want to hang out this afternoon?" I ask Louis. He nods and tells me to meet him at the front doors after school. We walk our separate ways.

I throw away my garbage and go to my 5th class of the day. Music, with Mr. Sheeran and Mrs. Lovato. I'm in that class with Liam, Zayn, Niall and a few other kids that I don't pay attention to.

"Hey Harry, did that kid offer you pills?" Zayn instantly asks me. I shake my head and ignore the boys. 

I see someone emerge from the door. His blue eyes that have large pupils, his hands shaking. I see on his wrists, the scars and cuts that Niall was talking about. I remember the pills, the anti depressants. They cause suicidal thoughts. Which is quite ironic. They're trying to get rid of the depression, but cause and even deeper depression; one that makes the person taking it, even more messed up than they already are.

He quickly clims up the auditorium stairs and sits in the back, at the top of the theatre seats. The auditorium is set up like a cinema, ones where you need to climb the stairs to get to the back. I get up from my seat and go sit next to Louis, ignoring my friends' protests. Louis shyly smiles at me while I sit next to him.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Sheeran shouts. I ignore him because he is just going to tell a pointless story about his life before he became teacher. 'Oh, I played at Madison Square Garden.' That old run down building? 

Mrs. Lovato does that too. 'I toured with the greatest singers!' Like? Little Mix and Fifth Harmony? That's cool..?

Now they are 38 year olds and teaching little brats like us. I turn to Louis.

"What was that what you dropped at lunch?" I ask him when I perfectly know what they are.

"Oh, uh, nothing" He mumbles.

"Really?" I cock my head to the side. "They looked a lot like Paxil to me." 

"H-H-How did you know?" He questions.

"I know alot." I tell him. "Why do you take them?"

"I have a messed up life. My mum is a drug addict and she abuses me. My father left when I was younger, now I have an alcoholic, abusive stepfather. My sisters were put in a foster home and I'm bullied constantly by your friends and Luke. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this." He explains all in one breath. I look at him, waiting for him to continue. "That's why I take all these pills" 

He's just a young boy, a fragile yet strong young boy. Lost at mind and at heart. He's just a young boy whose parents became his pills, because his parents can no longer take care of him, nor can he take care of himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Like what?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"With proudness in your eyes. Most people look at me with disgust and pity" 

"Because I see someone who is doing all he can to make it in society. I see someone who doesn't accept help because he believes that he can do it all by himself." I take a deep breath. "I see someone who needs love" His eyes have filled with water that is threatening to pour out.

"I'm unloveable." He shakes his his head and looks down. I lift up his chin with my finger.

"You aren't to me" I lean in and touch my lips to his. His soft lips freeze in place, but soon after he's kissing back. I smile within the kiss.

"Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, see us after school!" Mrs. Lovato shouts, but I can see a faint smile on her lips. I sit back in my seat and smile at her.

Truth is, the reason I always used to watch him was because he seemed like such a sweet guy. Even though he is super shy. I honestly think he's my type of person. 

I entwine my fingers with Louis'. Can life get any better?


End file.
